Первая битва за Корусант (Галактическая гражданская война)
departure is approximately 42:4:17. Per Warfare placement of the Battle of Selaggis in 7 ABY, the Atlas's placement of Selaggis on 43:2:28, and the Atlas's placement of the Battle of Yavin in 35:3, a three-month gap between the Great ReSynchronization and Galactic Standard Calendar can be confirmed. Thus, the Liberation, which occurs on 42:2:17, occurs before the year 7 ABY begins, and must fall in 6 ABY. The same can be said for the remainder of the Coruscant campaign that occurs prior to the Liberation. (42:1:23–2:17) |place=Имперский Центр (Корусант) |result=*Победа Новой Республики **Исанн Айсард тайно остаётся на Корусанте **Установление правительства Новой Республики на планете |side1=*Новая Республика *Чёрное солнце *Инородный союз |side2=Галактическая Империя |side3= |side4= |commanders1=*Адмирал Джиал Акбар *Генерал Тир ТаскинStar Wars: Force Commander *Генерал Бренн Тантор *Генерал Ренд ТэйлорStar Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns *Генерал Хан Соло *Коммандер Ведж Антиллес *Люк Скайуокер |commanders2=*Директор Исанн Айсард *Гранд-генерал Малькор Брашин *Генерал Тал Ашен † *Киртан Лоор |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1=*16 лидеров Чёрного солнца *Солдаты Новой Республики *Солдаты-миномётчики *СпецназНовая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история *Медицинский дроид *Дроиды серии 47-B *Боевые спидеры повстанцев *Репульсорные танки T1-B *Штурмовые танки повстанцев *Тяжёлые штурмовые танки T3-B *Ховер-транспорт TC9 *MPTL-L *Бластерные пушки *Гусеничная мобильная база *Глушилка *Аэроспидер T-47 *Артилерия: **Противо-транспортная **Противо-воздушная **Противопехотная *Генератор дефлекторного щита *5 Z-95 «Охотник за головами» **Разбойная эскадрилья *Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» *Звёздный истребитель BTL «Y-wing» *Перехватчик RZ-1 «A-wing»Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история *Звёздный истребитель A/SF-01 «B-wing» **Эскадрилья «Улан» *''Тысячелетний Сокол'' *Транспорт «Действие VI» *Корвет CR90 *Фрегат DP20 *Эскортный фрегат EF76 «Небулон-Б» *1 крейсер Иммобилизующий 418 **''Радуга Корусанта'' *Звёздный крейсер MC80 типа «Свобода» *Звёздный крейсер MC80b **''Мон Ремонда'' *2 звёздных разрушителя типа «Имперский» **''Освободитель'' **''Избавитель'' *Звёздный крейсер MC80 типа «Дом Один» **''Дом Один'' |forces2= *Зека Тин (тайно) *Эриси Дларит (тайно) *Стремительный удар-5 *Шутровики *Имперские солдаты-ракетчики *Корусантская гвардия *Императорская гвардия *Тёмные солдаты фазы II *Охотники за головами *Имперские носители пехоты *AT-PT *AT-ST *AT-AA *AT-AT *Мобильная артиллерия *TR-SD *Корусантская артилерия: **Противо-транспортная **Противо-воздушная **Противо-пехотная *Генераторы дефлекторного щита *Звёздные истребители TIE/ln *Бомбардировщики TIE/sa *Перехватчики TIE/In *TIE/D Защитники *TIE усовершенствованный x1 *2 звёздных разрушителя типа «Победа» **''Монарх'' **''Триумф'' *Космическая защитная платформа «Голан» **Космическая оборонительная платформа «Голан III» *Orbital Solar Energy Transfer Satellite **OSETS 2711 |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=Тяжёлые |casual2=Большая часть сил |casual3= |casual4= |civilian= }} Освобождение Корусанта, также известное как захват Корусанта, битва за Корусант, взятие Корусанта и осада Корусанта, было битвой в 6 ПБЯ, в которой только что созданная Новая Республика заполучила контроль над столичной планетой Галактики, Корусантом, из рук Галактической Империи, добиваясь окончательного конца Галактической гражданской войны Предыстория Узнав о смерти Палпатина, жители Корусанта, тогда называвшегося Имперским Центром, подняли восстание, атакуя силы Империи на улицах, запуская фейерверки, сбрасывая статуи Палпатина и оскверняя другие символы Империи. Многие граждане погибли в ходе подавления восстания Империей, и планета осталась в её руках. Несмотря на гибель Императора 4 ПБЯ в битве при Эндоре, имперские военачальники всё ещё управляли большей частью Галактики. Корусант был в руках Исанн Айсард, главы Имперской разведки, и, когда Новая Республика поняла важность столицы Галактики, было решено, что планета будет захвачена, чтобы быстрее расправиться с Империей. До начала вторжения Новая Республика начала захват стратегически важных миров возле системы Корусант, в числе которых находился Борлеяс. В 6,5 ПБЯ Временный Совет принял решение организовать тайную разведывательную миссию в столице, чтобы оценить силы для подготовки к вторжению. Он подготовил несколько планов по захвату Корусанта, но ни один не был по-настоящему практичным, поэтому их откинули. Адмирал Джиал Акбар, Верховный главнокомандующий Объединёнными силами обороны Новой Республики, выразил желание отправить на задание военным специалистов и пилотов истребителей, чтобы провести разведку на планете и обнаружить её слабые места. Пытаясь отвлечь Империю, Разбойная эскадрилья вытащила с Кесселя шестнадцать членов «Чёрного солнца», которых потом доставила на Корусант. Туда же были отправлены некоторые надёжные агенты, другие, такие как Йелла Вессири, уже находились там ранее. Акбар и Айрен Кракен посчитали Проныр наиболее подходящими для выполнения этой миссии. Захват Диверсия До Корусанта Проныры добирались группами. Корран Хорн и Эриси Дларит, переодетые в тельбуна и благородную куати, летели в ультра-классе «''Драгоценности Чарбы». Ведж Антиллес и Паш Кракен, выдающие себя на имперских офицеров, были на том же корабле, но в более низком классе. По прибытии они встретились с агентами разведки − Винтер и Йеллой Вессири, которые дали им новые идентификационные карты. Другие пилоты Разбойной эскадрильи прилетели вместе с Миракс Террик на «Скат-пульсаре''». Её личность была раскрыта Империей, поэтому она не смогла покинуть столицу, едва избежав захвата властями. Позже она нашла Веджа, Паша и Йеллу в Галактическом музее, надеясь, что они знают дальнейшие действия. Во время выполнения задания Корран, Эриси и Винтер находились в Великом Коридоре Императорского дворца, где встретили Киртана Лура, агента Имперской разведки, способного узнать Хорна и раскрыть присутствие повстанцев на Корусанте, однако всё обошлось. Это событие и разговор с Винтер о Тайко Селчу дал Коррану много пищи для размышлений. Он решил освободиться от мыслей за прогулкой. Хорн зашёл в кантину Штаб-квартира, где заметил, как Тайко встречался с дуросом Лай Нуткой, оружейным дилером. Корран не видел лица инородца, но был уверен, что это замаскированный Киртан Лоор. Попытку преследования пресекли члены «Чёрного солнца» во главе с Зеккой Тином. Хорн сбежал от них на украденном спидере. Перестрелка в убежище Инородного союза Гэвин Дарклайтер, Рив Шиель, Навара Вен, Рисати Инр, Арил Нунб и Оурил Кригг посетили кантину «Лазурная дианога», где встретили представителей Инородного союза после того, как штурмовики забрали двух куарренов. Гэвин отказался пойти танцевать с ботанкой Асир Сей'лар, из-за чего она посчитала его расистом и решила убить в назидание имперцам. Шестерых Проныр доставили к складу, который служил штаб-квартирой союзу. Там Навара начал умело оперировать фактами, чтобы выставить Гэвина невиновным. В скором времени туда нагрянули штурмовики и объявили митинг несанкционированным, начав перестрелку. С другой стороны склада на гравицикле вломился Корран Хорн, чем вызвал неразбериху. В завязавшейся перестрелке Гэвин спас жизнь Асир, чем убедил её, что он не расист. Несмотря на объединённые усилия Проныр и ботанки, им не удалось найти Арил Нунб, которая была схвачена имперцами для проведения опытов. Позже Корран и Гэвин сознались, что они повстанцы, и сообщили Асир немного больше подробностей о своей миссии. Первая попытка диверсии Разбойной эскадрильи]] Когда Проныры, наконец, воссоединились, а также привлекли на свою сторону Инородный союз, то узнали, что их задача изменилась. Ведж Антиллес сообщил, что они должны снять планетарные щиты в кратчайшие сроки. На разработке плана присутствовали Корран Хорн от Разбойной эскадрильи, Йелла Вессири и Винтер от разведки Новой Республики, Асир Сей'лар и Дмайнель Киф от Инородного союза, Флири Ворру и Зекка Тин от Чёрного солнца. Они договорились вставить взломанные платы в главный компьютер, который контролировал все системы Корусанта. Используя контрольные коды, можно было отключить планетарный щит. Винтер и её ледорубы создали программу, которая будет загружена Инородным союзом на платы во время производства. В итоге программа оказалась на трёх дополнительных платах. Имперский техник, ответственный за выбор плат, выбрал одну из модифицированных. Но после этого на склад нагрянули штурмовики. Ведж понял, что Тин их предал, так как Чёрное солнце должно было предупредить о нападении. Все республиканцы смогли уйти от засады. Антиллесу пришлось раскрыть товарищам присутствие на Корусанте Тайко Селчу и M-3PO, которые занимались покупкой оборудования и созданием убежища для эскадрильи. Позже Корран и Миракс Террик отбились от остальной группы и встретили Инири Фордж, которая показала им одно из тайных мест Чёрного солнца. Там возник конфликт между Тином и Хорном, но прежде чем бандит успел убить кореллианца, Инири выстрелила в него. Она поняла, что ничего для него не значит, когда он бросил её умирать от рук имперцев. От Зекки Корран узнал, что в их группе есть предатель, так как Киртан Лоор знал о прибытии повстанцев. Позже Миракс, Корран и Инири вернулись к остальным Пронырам, от которых узнали, что Тайко жив, и даже спас товарищей от штурмовиков. Хорн сообщил Селчу, что считает его предателем и рассказал о том, что видел как альдераанец встречался с Луром. Вторая попытка диверсии Проныры пришли к выводу, что если сконденсировать большое количество влаги и вызвать грозу, то она выведет их строя энергетический щит, защищающий Корусант от ударов молний. Чтобы осуществить задуманное, Разбойная эскадрилья и её союзники разделились на три группы: первая должна была угнать строительный дроид для отвлечения внимания и эвакуации имперского персонала, вторая осуществляла прикрытие на истребителях Z-95 «Охотник за головами», третья группа захватила пульт управления солнечными зеркалами. Узконаправленный луч света вскипятил воду в одном из резервуаров, что вызвало необходимую грозу. Из-за неё начались сбои в работе энергостанций, и вскоре внутренние щиты отключились, хотя внешние всё ещё продолжали функционировать. Корран Хорн получил приказ от Веджа Антиллеса взорвать подстанцию, что привело бы к прекращению подачи энергии. Хорн справился со своим заданием, в результате чего планетарный щит был полностью отключен. Последствия thumb|left|250px|Флот [[адмирала Акбара]] Несмотря на большие потери, вскоре Корусант оказался в руках Новой Республики. Оборона галактической столицы была довольно слаба для планет подобной важности. Директора имперской разведки Исанн Айсард не нашли в императорском дворце. Самым ужасным событием было обнаружение республиканцами вируса «Крайтос», которым могли заразиться только инородцы. Болезнь приводила к летальному исходу. Исанн Айсард ещё какое-то время находилась на планете, пока из её тюрьмы на «Лусанкии» не сбежал Корран Хорн. Появления *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Академия джедаев: Левиафан, часть 1'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' Источники *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * * * * *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Антология рас'' *''Полная антология рас'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' * *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' *''Иллюстрированный атлас'' * *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' Примечания Категория:Битвы Корусантской кампании Категория:Битвы при Корусанте Категория:Битвы с участием Разбойной эскадрильи